Uchiha Naruko
by Karlsson
Summary: One night while training Naruko gets attacked and awakens the Sharingan! But how is that possible? She isn't an Uchiha right? How will this impact the life of one Uzumaki Naruko? Strong/Smart Naruko ( Smart but brash Naruko) Ofcourse she will develop to become strong. Pairing is NarukoxSasuke (Naruko is FemNaruto) Rated M for future lemons
1. Prologue

**"Biju** Talking"  
_*Flashback*_  
**"Jutsu"**

_"Thinking"_

**Please bare with me this is one of my first Fanfictions and I know that my grammar is bad, I try to think about it as much as possible but English is not my main language and therefore it's hard to avoid mistakes. Please tell me if something is terrible and I will go back and change it, I would like reviews with both good things so I know what I'm doing good aswell as bad things so I know what I can improve. This fanfiction is rated M for future Lemons. Please Favourite, Review and ofcourse Follow. Thanks :)  
**

* * *

**Prologue: The Awakening of the Sharingan!**

It was in the late on the night when a small girl who looked like she was about 3'8 tall and around 6 years old, tried to sneak into a training ground. This was non other than Uzumaki Naruko, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no yoko.

She was going here to train, she knew she wasn't allowed to enter because you had to be a shinobi while she just started the academy the same day. But since it was night she wouldn't get detected, or so the scroll said anyways.

_*Flashback*_

_It was early in the morning and Naruko had just finished her shower and was getting dressed for the first day in the academy. Naruko had blonde hair which she had in a pony tail, but she still left a little hair infront of her forehead, and two bangs on the sides._

_Naruko was a big fan of the colour blue and so almost all of her clothes were blue. On the upper body Naruko wore a fishnet top which went down to her navel, while the arms of the fishnet went a little bit below her elbows. On top of the fishnet top she had a blue tshirt, and on the bottom part of the body she wore tight blue pants with a kunai holster on her thigh. Ofcourse she also wore a pair of blue shinobi sandals._

_N__aruko was up very early since she couldn't sleep last night she was way too excited to start the academy. Naruko was about to leave her house when she opened the door and there on the ground there was a scroll. Naruko decided she had time to see what it was and picked it up and went inside._

_This scroll was a taijutsu scroll ofcourse __Naruko wondered who would leave it at her doorstep she never get any presents, except from the old man on her birthday. The scroll had katas of a taijutsu style but it didn't have any name, on the bottom of the scroll it said, that she could go to training ground 7 this night to train. Naruko was very smart for her age but she never thought things through and did things without thinking._

_*Flashback end*_

Naruko entered the training field still having an eye open if there was anyone there, when she was sure there was noone there she sat down against a tree and brought up the scroll. Naruko began reading the scroll before she actually started to train, after reading it through she realized that this was a very offensive taijutsu style and was based on very high speed.

Naruko decided it was time to test it out, she had been practicing the different katas for about 15 minutes or so when she heard rumbling noises in some bushes, she quickly spun around to see nothing but darkness Naruko let out a sigh of relief. She once again started to practice on her katas when she heard another rumbling noise from the same bushes, Naruko decide to check it out. Naruko walked towards the bushes slowly, she pushed them aside but fortunatley there wasn't anything there.

As she turned around she could see someone standing there, she couldn't tell who it was since he had a mask infront of his face but Naruko had seen these guys before it was ANBU. Naruko felt her heart skip a beat as ANBU drew his sword and ran towards her, he swiped the sword against her but she backflipped away from him. She could see the shocked look in the eyes of the ANBU,

"What are you doing why are you attacking me?" Screamed Naruko. The ANBU didn't answer he just ran towards her once again, Naruko couldn't see anything more than a blur as he ran towards her.

_"I can't.. I can't die here! Not yet!" Thought Naruko.  
_  
Suddenly it seemed as if time slowed down as she could see the movements of the ANBU as he ran towards her, as if by a reflex Naruko brought her hand down to her thigh as she took out her kunai out of the kunai holster. Before Naruko could even realize what she was doing there he was the ANBU infront of her standing completely still with a kunai piercing right through his heart. Naruko looked into the mans eyes and noticed how surprised he was that a 6 year old girl managed to kill him. After what seemed to be an eternity the ANBU dropped to the the ground before he burned up leaving nothing behind only ashes. Naruko brought her hands up infront of her face as she looked at them they were red. Red of blood by someone elses blood, She had killed another person.

_"What have i done? I'm...I'm a murederer" thought Naruko _as tears started to flow from her eyes as she sat down on the ground. she stayed there for what seemed to be hours before she stood up tears still running down her cheeks. She walked over to the tree where she found her taijutsu scroll and picked it up before she started running.

* * *

_"It's already almost midnight and theres still paperwork to do, __I'm getting too old for this i should really start thinking about choosing a succesor_." Thought Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage with a sigh.

Suddenly the door to his office opened up slowly as he looked up he could see a small head with blonde hair sticking out of the door, Hiruzen immediately noticed who it was.

"Naruko-Chan what are you doing up at this hour shouldn't you be at home?" Naruko didn't answer as she ran towards him and hugged his leg, Hiruzen could hear that she was crying.

"Naruko-Chan what's wrong? did something happen?" Asked Hiruzen with a concerned voice. Hiruzens eyes widened as he noticed the blood on his Hokage robe and he could see the blood on her hands. Hiruzen immediatley picked her upp and gave her a hug to comfort her, Naruko looked up with tears in her eyes as Hiruzen looked at her eyes with a concerned gaze. Hiruzens eyes looked like they left their eye sockets as he looked at her eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_"The Sharingan" Thought Hiruzen._

* * *

**_There we go Prologue finished! To be honest i'm actually statisfied with this prologue, I know it's kind of short but still it's only the prologue. I will ofcourse give longer chapters in the future! I will try to stick by about 4-5 thousand words for every chapter and more if I can fit! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, Favourite and ofcourse Follow! I would like any kind of feedback I can get since it keeps me motivated to continue writing, without motivation it's not fun to write. Afterall I'm doing this on my free time and don't earn anything of this.  
_**

**_Until next time Ja ne!_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth

"Talking"  
_"Thoughts"  
_**"Biju** **Talking"**  
_*Flashback*  
_** "Justu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Here we go start of Uchiha Naruko chapter 1. This is basically when Naruko meet Sasuke and this is the Second day of the Academy.  
Will she get any friends? Why does Naruko have the Sharingan is she an Uchiha? Will she find out? You will have to read to find out. ;)**

**Wow just wow, I wrote one chapter and already 350 hits, 18 Followers, 14 Favourites, and 5 reviews as of now. I'm very happy that all of you who have reviewed liked the story it's really keeping me motivated so keep them coming!:D Usually Naruko storys are not to popular so i'm very proud that i managed to get this amount in one day. This might not seem as much but to me it is^^.**

* * *

**Last time on Uchiha Naruko**

"Naruko-Chan what's wrong? did something happen?" Asked Hiruzen with a concerned voice. Hiruzens eyes widened as he noticed the blood on his Hokage robe and he could see the blood on her hands. Hiruzen immediatley picked her upp and gave her a hug to comfort her, Naruko looked up with tears in her eyes as Hiruzen looked at her eyes with a concerned gaze. Hiruzens eyes looked like they left their eye sockets as he looked at her eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_"The Sharingan" Thought Hiruzen._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The truth**

Hiruzen sat there holding Naruko for what felt like hours until she quieted down, and he noticed she was asleep. Hiruzen was in deep thought, how could Naruko have the Sharingan? Not even Hiruzen knew how since neither of her parents were Uchiha, and as far as he knew only an Uchiha could awaken the Sharingan.

Hiruzen decided to take Naruko home to her house and let her sleep. He could talk to her tomorrow before she leave for the academy. And so Hiruzen used shunshin to travel faster, before he opened her door and put her in her bed.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Naruko woke up in her bed and let out a yawn before she rubbed her eyes and stretched out her body. When she opened her eyes fully she realized her hands were red, thats when her memories of last night popped into her head.

Naruko once again started to cry, she sat down on the ground leaning against her bed with her knees against her face when tears started to fall freely. After a while she had no tears left, she stood up and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. when she was finished she dressed in her usual clothes. Fishnet top, blue tshirt,tight blue pants and her blue shinobi sandals. She went into the kitchen to make some food, Naruko didn't fell so she just took an apple for breakfast.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, She went to open the door and outside stood a rather tall man about 5"9 tall. He wore a mask on his face which looked like a dog, he had silver spiked hair. He was dressed with black clothes with a tanto strapped over his right shoulder.

Naruko recognized him immediatly since he was one of the few people who acctually was nice to her. He had even bought her lunch several times but she had never seen his face, he always somehow ate with his dog face mask down.

" Hellp Dog-san why are you here?" Asked Naruko rubbing her eyes trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

The Dog ANBU could see that she had been crying even if she tried to cover it.

"Naruko-san, Hokage-sama has requested to speak with you" said the ANBU and gave her an eye smile through the eye hole of his mask.

"Alright just a second" Said Naruko as ahe walked in and grabbed her pouch and went out the door. The ANBU placed a hand on her shoulder as he shunshined to the Hokage office.

"Hokage-sama i've vrought her her as you asked" Said the ANBU as he bowed infront Hiruzen.

"Good work Dog you are dismissed" Said Hiruzen and Dog disappeared with a shunshin.

With a signal of his hand the ANBU hidden in the room disappeared aswell. Hiruzen leaned forwars leaning his head in his hands as he sighed before he spoke and went straight to the point.

"Naruko-Chan what happend yesterday?" Asked Hiruzen. He could see thattears started to form in her eyes as she looked down into the ground before she spoke.

"Jiji... I'm a murderer" whispered Naruko only just loud enough for Hiruzen to hear it.

"No, Naruko I don't believe thats the case" Said Hiruzen as he looked at her with kind eyes. "Tell me, what happend?" Added Hiruzen.

Naruko explained to him how she got a scroll outside her door with taijutsu katas and how it said she could practice it in training ground 7. She also told him sbout the masked man that attacked her and how she killed him and he burnt to ashes. Naruko looked really sad when she told him that part, but Hiruzen assured her it was self defence.

When sbe was finished she looked like she was on the verge of tears, Hiruzen stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug. Hiruzen only thought about to words. _"Root... Danzo."_After a minute or so Hiruzen stood up and walked back to his desk, he then opened a drawer and pulled out a mirror and said.

"Naruko-Chan send chakra to your eyes." He said with a kind yet demanding voice. naruko looked at him confuased but she complied. As she sent chakra to her eyes Hiruzen brought the mirror infront of her face. She gasped before she said. "jiji what happend to my eyes? They are red!"

"Naruko-Chan that is a dojutsu called the Sharingan" Said Hiruzen.

Naruko looked at him with a confused gaze as she said. "But Jiji the Sharingan is a ån Uchiha bloodline.

Hiruzen smiled. "Yes Naruko-Chan that is an Uchiha bloodline. I'm not quite sure how you got it my self." Said Hiruzen

"Wait maybe my parents are Uchiha?" said Naruko with a glimt of hope in her eyes.

"Sorry Naruko but your parents are not Uchiha that is why I'm confused" said Hiruzen. He earned a confused look on her face.

"But how do you know Jiji? You told me you don't know who my parents are!" Said Naruko as she looked at him, He could see that she felt betrayed just by looking in her eyes. Hiruzen sighed.

"I'm sorry Naruko I do know who your parents are" Said Hiruzen as he looked down at her. She was about to say something as Hiruzen interuppted her.

"Naruko I'm sorry but I can not tell you who your parents are." Naruko had a dissapointed look in her eyes as he said this.

"But I'm doing this for your own good" Added Hiruzen. She looked at him with a glimt of curiosity in her eyes.

Hiruzen chuckled before he said. "I'm not telling you who they are because they were two very, very powerful shinobi. If anyone heard that these people had a child they would try to hunt you down and therefore i cannot tell you who they are." Said Hiruzen as he smiled at the girl "But I can tell you that your parents are heros who died fighting the Kyuubi 6 years ago."

Naruko smiled at him. "It's okay Jiji I understand but you have to promise to tell me one day!" She said. Hiruzen laughed at her before he said. "Naruko I promise you that one day I will tell you who your parents are"

Hiruzen walked up to her and touched her shoulder before they disappeared in a shunshin. Naruko looked around and saw somekind of rock on the ground. She was about to say something before Hiruzen spoke up.

"This Naruko stone Naruko is the Memorial stone, this is where the names of all those people who died protecting the village" Said Hiruzen he then looked at her as he added "So are the names of your parents, but as I said I can not tell you who they are but I thought you might want to know." He smiled at the young girl before he changed topic.

"Naruko it has been nice to talk to you but I'm afraid I have work to do. Naruko don't tell anyone about the Sharingan okay? It's a secret between the two of us." Said Hiruzen with a wink. She nodded, Hiruzen smiled at the girl before he spoke once again. "Naruko I think you have to go so you wont be late for the Academy am I right?" She nodded once again and He put a hand on her shoulder before they disappeared only to reappear intfront of the Academy and then he left again.

* * *

As Naruko walked into the Academy she entered her classroom. She was the first one to arrive as she took a seat at the back of the classroom next to a window as she looked out while waiting for the rest of the class to arrive.

Narukos class was quite interesting sicnce it had the clan heirs and heiresses, She had studied scrolls she had recieved from the her jiji when he visited sometimes. The scrolls were boring but still important information. She had a girl name Ino Yamanka daughter of Inoichi Yamanka, Clan head of the Yamanka clan but she was nothing but a fan girl. There was a guy named Shikamaru Nara heir of the Nara clan and son of Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru was very smart but as everyone else from the Nara clan he was lazy. Acording to him everything was "troublesome." Ofcourse there was a chubby kid named Choji Akimichi Heir of the Akimichi clan and son of Choza Akimichi she hadn't seen any of his talents, well except how good he is at eating. These three were all kids of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho formation. She figured they probably timed the birth of the children for a new Ino-Shika-Cho formation. There was a girl named Hyuuga Hintata, this girl was the only interesting girl in class since she was the only one who wasn't a fangirl. But ofcourse no one is perfect Hinata has alot of potential but she was very shy but still she was the only one who wanted to be something else than a fangirl. She was a Hyuuga and had the infamous dojutsu known as Byakugan. The Byakugan is a dojutsu that allows you to see 360 degrees and distances far away. Using the Byakugan enables you too see tenketsu points. With the help of the Hyuuga taijutsu stance jyuuken you can Close the tenketsu points, which stops the chakra flow.

Naruko heard the door to the class room open and she saw someone walking in. This was Uchiha Sasuke while he was not the heir of the clan he was the son of the clan head Uchiha Fugaku, But Fugaku had another child. Uchiha Itatchi, he was the clan heir, everyone know who he is he is the Uchiha pordigy who graduated the academy at the age of 7 and became chunin at the age of 10 and is getting stronger and stronger as everyday passes. Itatchi was standing in the doorway it looked like he was the one who led Sasuke to the Academy but he left as fast as he said goodbye to Sasuke.

Sasuke had a very close bond to his brother Itachi and looked up to him and tried to surpass him. Sasuke was already in the top of the class and this was the second day in the academy. Naruko had seen Sasuke when he was with his brother, He laughed he smiled and he was energetic.

While in the Academy he was quite he didn't smile as much nor did he laugh much he was quiet. Naruko ofcourse knew that it was because he was serious and wanted to do his best, but it still disturbed her how different he was. Ofcousrse he did smile sometimes when he talked to people but he was mostly quiet and listened to everything the teacher taught.

As Sasuke walked in he nodded as a greeting towards her and she nodded back at her, Sasuke walked up to her and sat down in the seat next to her. At first she was kind of surprised he would do that but she figured he had realized she wasn't a fangirl and would rather sit by her than anyone else, especially the fangirls. Naruko looked out the window again as minutes passed before Sasuke acctually said something to her.

"Hey, we have never introduced ourselves before I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Said Sasuke. Naruko could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Naruko just stared at him with wide eyes andher mouth half opened, she never ever thought Sasuke would acctually talk to her.

"What?" asked an annoyed Sasuke as he noticed she stared at him. Naruko shook her head before she stuck her hand up and said"Eh, Hey I'm Uzumaki Naruko." Sasuke took her hand and shaked her hand. After that they didn't talk to each other, well Naruko didn't really mind since she was thnking about something completley different. such as what happend yesterday and how she had the Sharingan. The classroom started to slowly filll up, She only once looked up and that was when all the fangirls were argueing aboutwho would sit next to their "Sasuke-kun". But luckely their teacher entered the room, Umino Iruka as he told everyone to sit down. Unfortunatley the number 1 fangirl Yamanka Ino got to sit beside Sasuke but Naruko tried to not pay any attention as Ino tried to talk to Sasuke. Instead she payed attention to the lesson and to what Iruka was teaching them.

* * *

As weeks passed in the academy she gained a few friends if that's ehat you would call them. Sheatleast had conversations with Hinata while she was a shy girl she was very nice and focused on her training. She had also talked a bit with Sasuke but they were just short conversations with a few words or a few sentences. Though Sasuke seemed to be a nice guy if you got to know him, she didn't like talking to him for one reason. Fangirls whenever she talked to Sasuke all the girls were glaring daggers at her, most likely because she talked more to him then any of the other girls. And because he didn't ignore her like he did with everyone else, and so all the girls thought she was taking their beloved "Sasuke-kun."

Naruko had also received scrolls at her door sometimes more taijutsu scrolls some eith some E-ranked ninjutsus. There was even a scroll about how to use the sharingan. Obviously this someone knew she had the Sharingan. She knew it wasn't jiji who gave her the scrolls because he would always give them to her personaly. This someone still allowed her to use training ground 7 but she was too scared to go there, and so she practiced at home instead. She even practiced her ninjutsu at homensimply because they weren't destructive at all. Though once she accidently set fire on her bedsheets so shehad too buy new ones.

She also got some genjutsu scrolls involving her sharingan eye, but she didn't have anything to practice on so she couldn't try it out. However she once tried to use one on a cat but she couldn't tell if it worked.

During these past weeks she had mostly gotten over the fact that she had killed a man. And so she started to slowly open up herself to Hinata and starting to become the cheerful Naruko she once was. She wasn't loud or anything, she just started to smile alot more and talk more and maybe throw in a few more jokes here and there.

* * *

**Timeskip: 2 years**

The last 2 years flew by very fast and Naruko had changed a little bit she was now the top kunoichi of the class in the Academy. Right now Sasuke was number 1 while Naruko was number 2, Sasuke had acknowledged her as a kunoichi and a formidable sparring partner. Sometimes Sasuke even asked her if ahe wanted to spar with him during their free time. She had even learned a few things from Sasuke. Such as how she was leaving herself open to much when they sparred and gave the "enemy" a chance to deal a blow to her.

Sasuke also talked to her about the Sharingan and how it had 3 different stages depending on how many tomoes you had, the. The more you had the more powerful Sharingan. She learned this about 6 months ago and had since then achieved one extra tomoe in each eye. She now had 2 tomeos in each eye.

During these 2 years Naruko had gained 3 friends they were Sasuke,Hinata and Shikamaru. Well during breaks and lunch she spent time with Sasuke and Hinata she also sat with Sasuke and Hinata during class. Shikamaru or Shika as she liked to call him, was a vey good shogi player and that was how she befriended him. She does not spend much time with him inside the academy, but his home was one of the few where she was allowed to be and treated nice. Naruko was very close to Shikas mother and she often invited Naruko over for dinner which she happily accepted. Shikas mother was nice and kind though she was harsh on her husband Shikaku and Shika. Everytime she scolded them they both muttered " trubelsome" or "troublesome women."

But one day a few weeks ago everything changed. The Uchiha Massacre. The Uchiha Massacre was a massacre were Sasukes very own brother Itachi massacred his whole clan. He left one survivor and that was his very own brother Uchiha Sasuke.

After this incident everything changed, Sasuke was immediatly very distant even to his best friends such as Hinata and herself. The old sasuke was gone, the sasuke who was proud of his clan but still smiled and laughed alot. That Sasuke was gone, replaced by a new one. The "new" Sasuke always sitting by himself talking to noone listening to noone. Just sittibg there looking out the window Thinking of who knows what.

Naruko can still rmember the day Hiruzen told her about what had happend to Sasukes clan. He asked her to take care of Sasuke, and make sure he doesn't go down the wrong path whatever that meant.

_*Flashback*_

_The dog ANBU had once again gone to get Naruko and bring her to Hokage-sama to talk._

_After Hiruzen ordered all the ANBU to leave the room he went straight to buisness._

_Hiruzens smile shifted to a serious non existing smile, and his eyes no longer held anu emotion. Naruko got nervous. "Jiji is something wrong?" Asked a slightly scared blonde._

_"Yes Naruko-Chan something very serious has happend to a dear friend of yours, the one named Sasuke." Naruko flew out of her chair and almost screamed at Hiruzen. "What happend? If someone hurt him i'll castrate him!" Screamed Naruko. Hiruzen chuckled and his lips curved into a smile._

_"It's good to see that you care about him, then i'm sure this is the right decision."_

_Naruko blushed when he said that. "Get to te point already old man" whined Naruko._

_"Four days ago something very troubeling happend to the Uchiha clan, one Uchiha Itachi slaughtered his whole clan in one night. He left one survivor his very own brother Uchiha Sasuke. I know you are very close to Sasuke and therefore I want you to take care of him, and make sure he doesn't go down the wrong path."_

_Narukos eyes were wide open and her jaw was touching the ground. "You... You are joking right?" Asked Naruko. But when she looked him n the eyes she saw he was completley serious._

_"Eeehm well... I... I don't know what to say I mean I can't believe it." Said a shocked Naruko._

_"You only have to say that you will do everything within your power to help him." Said Hiruzen. Naruko nodded._

_"I will do everything within my power to make sure Sasuke doesn't go down the wrong path." Said Naruko with a confident voice. Hiruzen let out a sigh of relief before he ruffled her hair making her pout._

_"Naruko you should get going to the Academy." Said Hiruzen as he started to work with the paperwork. Naruko nodded before she tuned to leave, just as she was about to close the door she heard Hiruzen call her name. She sticked her head in as Hiruzen said two words. "Good luck."_

_Naruko was the first one to enter the classroom as usual and at next to the window in the far back of the classroom, it's her favourite spot and she always sit there._

_And ofcourse Sasuke was the second to arive it had always been that way. Naruko smiles as she called out for her friend and waved at him. Sasuke didn't even spare a glance at her, he just took a seat one row below her and stared out the window. Naruko sighed as she got up and walked down to him and sat beside him. It was quiet for a minute before Nariuko spoke up._

_"Hey Sasuke I'm not really good at this stuff but, I heard about what happend to the Uchiha and I thought you migh want to talk about it." Said Naruko while giving him an uncertain smile and scratching the back of her head._

_"Hn." Was all he said as he continued to look out the window, Naruko just sighed._

_*Flashback end*_

That was how Sasuke acted everyday for the last 3 weeks and it annoyed her and ow here she was captured by four shinobi to go meet someone named Danzo.

_*Flashback*_

_Naruko was walking home from visiting the old man, and was just about to enter her house. As she closed the door four people came out of the shadows and spoke._

_"Danzo-sama has requested an audience with you." Said one of the masked shinobi._

_"And what if I refuse? And who is this Danzo guy anyways?" Suddenly one of the masked shinobi disappeared and appeared behind her and took a hold of her._

_"This was not a auestion but an order. That was the laat thing she remembered after feeling some pain in her neck and then black._

_*Flashback end*_

Naruko could hear a noise coming from the distance it aounded lika a ticking noise, out of a room came an old man about the same age as the hokage. She inspected the man, he had a small walking stick and his right half od the body was cobered in bandages.

"I suppose you are Danzo?" Snorted Naruko The man started to chuckle before he answered.

"Yes I am Danzo."

"So why did you bring me here? Asked a confused Naruko.

"Well I brought you here to tell you about your family ofcourse and why you have the Sharingan." Narukos eyes widened at this information. "So you must be the one who have been giving me all those scrolls over the years." Said Naruko

"Yes that was me answered the man."

"So watch the catch to learn about my family?" Asked Naruko acctually considering to accept.

"Nothing major, only two things I want you to joun my foundation. Root. And let me train you my self and then you will become a great ahinobi." Said the man known as Danzo.

Naruko being the brash person she was agreed since she both liked to train aswell as become a strong shinobi.

"Very well I agree." Said Naruko

Danzo smiled at ber before he said. "Uzumaki Naruko you are the Daughter of the Yondaime hokage of Komoha Minato Namikaze. Also known as the yellow flash. And your mother is Uzumaki Kushina." Narukos eyes widened at this information.

And as for why you have the Sharingan. Your father Minato Namikaze waa the grandson of noone else than Uchiha Izuna, brother of the legendary Uchiha Madara.

* * *

**Aah i'm so happy! Finished chapter 1 of Uchiha Naruko! And it felt great i'm very proud of this chapter and I certainly hope you enjoy it! No action or anything this is just set up for the plot. Please review, Favourite and Follow ofcourse. For every review i get more motivation so go on review! I accept both negative and positive feedback, so i know what I can do better and what I am good at so the story keeps good all the way through! Oh and btw i wrote this chapter on my Ipad so might be some words spelled wrong etc. But please bare with it! **

**Once again I will see you next time Ja ne!**


End file.
